This application is directed generally to the material spreader arts and more particularly to a novel and improved guard structure for a spinner device of the type utilized in a spreader apparatus.
A conventional spinner device or apparatus of the type used in spreader machinery generally includes a substantially flat, circular plate to one side of which are affixed a plurality of generally radially extending fins or blades. This spinner is axially coupled to a suitable motor or other drive apparatus for axial rotation. A material discharge port feeds material in a generally axially downward direction to the spinner, whereupon the radially extending blades discharge the material in a generally lateral direction. An additional baffle plate or the like is frequently utilized to limit the direction of spreading generally to the rear of a vehicle upon which the apparatus is carried, and preferably to either the left or right rear quadrant.
The prior art has proposed various guard arrangments for such a spinner. Such arrangements have often included various guard rings or the like either above or below the spinner. However, it has not heretofore been suggested to provide a unitary guard ring structure which extends both above and below the spinner, but which at the same time leaves the lateral discharge area substantially unobstructed.